


Visiting A Wounded Falcon

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha visits Sam in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting A Wounded Falcon

Sitting in a hospital was hard for Natasha. However, she felt as thought she couldn’t be anywhere else. Sam (at the  _very_  least) was her friend. So, she was determined to be there for him. Even as she hated every second of it. She was just glad that she wasn’t the only one in the room. In fact, if Steve hadn’t come with her there was every chance that she would still be sitting outside in the parking lot in her car. 

When she was left alone in the room for a few minutes (Steve having gone for coffee and food for the pair of them), Natasha sat carefully on the edge of Sam’s bed and took his hand. “You have to wake up Sam,” she started in a whisper. “You just have to. If…If not for me…if not to see what we can be….then for Steve. He needs you. You understand him….” Biting her lip, she trailed off. Not knowing what else to say, as she fought back the urge to give into tears. 


End file.
